


Better Now

by Skyzzle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, just a bit tho, like past and present, throwbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: Lewis and Nico have always been together - in good and bad times.





	Better Now

~* 2000 *~

“My dad told me to… to end this.”

Nico shifted closer to Lewis, their thighs were touching as they were sitting on the tiny bench at the side of the track. He could feel the older one’s gaze on him and turned his head away, biting his lip as he tried to suppress the tears which were slowly filling his eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you, Lewis…”, he sniffed quietly and lifted his hands to wipe away the stupid tears that were starting to run down his cheeks, he didn’t want to cry because of this.  
Not because of Lewis, it was his own fault that it all came down to this, his father had warned him.

But when he felt Lewis wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him even closer so they were half hugging, Nico let out an ugly sob and leaned his head against Lewis’, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. “It’s my fault, I’m sorry!”

“Shh, shut up”, Lewis whispered softly and raised his hand to lay it onto Nico’s head, gently ruffling through his hair as the German cried silently. “We’re not going to just end this, okay? I don’t care what your dad says, I’m not going to let you go!”, he continued just as quiet and turned his head so his forehead was leaning against Nico’s temple. 

Nico sniffed again, watching Lewis in the corner of his eye and leaned into the comforting touch, tried to ignore the weird feeling inside of his chest which grew even more painful when Lewis pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. They shouldn’t be like this, they should be rivals, on and off-track.

“I should get going…”  
Nico stayed in his position for another few moments before trying to free himself out of Lewis’ grip, but the Briton didn't let go of him. “Lew.”

He tried another time but Lewis only turned on the bench, tightening his hold he had on his friend.  
“I'd stop karting for you, you know?”, Lewis murmured against Nico’s cheek and squeezed his eyes shut while grazing his lips over the soft skin there. “I would do so much for you…”

“We can’t be like this!”, Nico finally exclaimed rather loudly and pushed Lewis away, not being exactly gentle with him. He tried to return the surprised look of the older one, but didn’t quite succeed. “You can’t just say you would stop karting for me, that’s not how it works!”

He got up and grabbed his bag, acting like he didn’t care about his best friend trying to reach out for him. “We have to end this, okay? I’m sorry but it’s the only way for us to get over this”, he tried to explain and ignored the quiet whimper he heard.

“I’m sorry…”, he whispered and turned around, quickly jogging away from the little bench towards the hotel they were staying at. 

Just when Nico entered it, he realised Lewis shared a room with him and walked over to the receptionist, throwing his hotel room card onto the counter. “I need a new room.”

~* 2016 *~

Breathing in slowly and controlled, Nico leaned over the ledge over his balcony, his fingers absently tracing the glass of the watch which Lewis had bought him many years ago.  
He could hear some kids screaming as they were playing at the pool, his gaze wandering down to spot some of the teenagers running around the place, chasing each other while laughing.

He smiled to himself, his thoughts slowly changing from presence to the past where he’s been like that, naive and so, so young. 

He hadn’t been doing the stuff those kids were doing, he couldn’t remember one vacation he had been on with his parents and the smile faded slightly, head turning away in order to brush off the memories.

His parents really hadn’t been doing much for his own happiness, they’ve thought only racing made him happy and nothing else was important, but boy, have they been wrong.

It had always been him and Lewis. His first holidays had been Lewis taking him to England with the Brit’s parents, showing him where he lived and had grown up.  
Did it even count as holidays? They’ve been there for racing, but Nico had enjoyed it just as much as an actual vacation back then, far away from home around new people. He had loved it, he still did.

Sighing, he looked back to the kids. Everything he’d ever done had been around racing, there wasn’t one thing he could remember which didn’t interlink with racing.

And still, exactly that formed him to be the man he was today and he should be proud of himself, because this was what he had always been dreaming of. World Champion, having his best friend as his teammate and… and?

“What are you thinking of?”

The soft voice sent chills down Nico’s spine, and he could barely feel how the breathing of the other man hit the back of his neck. Two hands came up to gently touch his waist and his body was pressed against another one, he closed his eyes in bliss at the familiar feeling. 

“Us.”

Lewis chuckled quietly and leaned forward to place his lips on Nico’s neck, a tender touch without any pressure and Nico felt himself starting to lean against him, he tilted his head to the side to give the other man more space. 

He put his own hands on Lewis’, intertwining their fingers in front of his stomach and he closed his eyes when the elder moved his mouth further up to his ear, nibbling at the earlobe. “No need to think about us when you can have it, babe.”

Nico huffed at that, turning around in Lewis’ grip and the Brit walked him some steps backwards, so his back hit the ledge. Without hesitation, Lewis cupped Nico's cheeks and pulled him down to peck his lips softly, both starting to smile into the innocent kiss.

Nico placed his hands on Lewis’ neck, stroking the skin just beneath his scalp to make him moan happily as their lips brushed against each other.

“I love you…”, Nico whispered because there was no one who could prevent his feelings for the Brit, and there would never be someone who would be able to do. 

Lewis stopped briefly, eyes flickering up to Nico's. They were still so close that the both of them were breathing in the same air, and he stood up on his tiptoes to lean his forehead against Nico's. “I love you too.”


End file.
